Spartan-K006
Biography SPARTAN-K006, or "KJ" as his comrades called him, was an Earth-born boy who eventually became a SPARTAN-IIIhttp://halo.wikia.com/wiki/SPARTAN-III_Program. His family was close-knit, as his parents wanted to ensure their children's safety. He would stick up for the "little man" in fights, befriend even the most unlikely of people, and show unconditional love towards others. SPARTAN-K006 was handpicked by Colonel Ackerson to be a SPARTAN-III. KJ's parents always felt that their son would one day join the fight against the Covenant and allowed him to leave with Col. Ackerson. As a major asset throughout the war as the first Animal Control Expert, KJ was sent to almost every theater of war during the beginning of the Human-Covenant war. His mastery of close quarter combat and melee combat also helped during recon missions to Covenant bases. History Early Life H. Kreg Harrison, or "KJ" was raised on Earth. Growing up in the small town of Hyrum, Utah, KJ knew very little of the Human-Covenant war. He had five older sisters and very loving parents. Learning the "Great American Pastime", baseball, at a young age kept KJ active and healthy. In first grade his family moved to Providence, Utah and KJ really liked it. KJ loved building tree houses and playing in the large fields around his home. Providence fields gave KJ and his friends great opportunities to play baseball and bond as buddies. Right before sixth grade KJ's family moved again, this time to St. George, Utah. KJ made friends easily wherever he lived and made the best of his friends in St. George. Everyone admired how positive and loving he was. Enlistment and SPARTAN-III Program As KJ grew older, he learned more and more about the Human-Covenant War. One morning KJ told his parents that he wanted to join the UNSC so he could fight to protect humanity. KJ's family was very supportive of his decision to help in the war. Enlisting in the Marines was a great choice for KJ. Passing the entrance exams and physical tests with some of the highest scores ever seen, KJ was chosen to train as the youngest ever ODST at the age of 13. Training to become and ODST is one of the hardest tasks in military history and since KJ was so young, many of the other trainees were very hard on him. Throughout it all KJ was excelling as the top trainee in his graduating class of ODST's. After graduating from training, UNSC officials notified KJ that he couldn't be put into battle due to his age. KJ was very upset that he couldn't fight because he was so young. KJ went back home and continued school, very distraught and sad. On the morning of his 15th birthday during breakfast there was a knock at the door. KJ heard a very gruff, male voice tell his father that he was with the UNSC and would like to speak to KJ alone. KJ was confused why the UNSC sent someone to talk to him. He was always working out to keep up with the physical standards of the ODSTs and knew he couldn't be in trouble for that. Arriving at his door he noticed the rank of the man as a Colonel, and instantly stood at attention. The Colonel introduced himself as James Ackerson.